dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gan Ting Ting
Perfil thumb|255px *'Nombre Artistico:' Bobo Gan (柏柏甘) *'Nombre Real:' Gan Ting Ting (甘婷婷) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Wuchao, Anhui, China *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 42 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Agencia:' Hairun Movie & TV Biografía Gan hizo su debut como actriz en lFounding Emperor of Ming Dynast, protagonizandó a Yu Er, una serie de televisión histórica basada en la vida del emperador de Hongwu. En 2006, Gan ganó el Premio a la Mejor Actriz en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Oro de la cometa por su actuación en Hanoi, Hanoi. En 2007, Gan tuvo un papel menor como una chica estudiante en Kung Fu Dunk, protagonizada por Jay Chou, Eric Tsang, Charlene Choi, y Bolin Chen. En 2011, Gan tuvo un cameo en The Silent War. After All Men Are Brothers (2012) fue transmitido, disfrutó de las más altas calificaciones en China y Gan rápidamente saltó a la fama. En 2013, Gan actuó como Dongfang Yumei en las serie de televisión Heroes in Sui and Tang Dynasties, recibió críticas positivas. Dramas *Chong Er's Preach (Zhejiang TV, 2019) *Xuan-Yuan Sword: Han Cloud (Dragon TV, 2017) *General and I (Hunan TV, 2017) *Xin Xiao Shi Yi Lang (2016) *The Lure of the Hua Xu Song (2016) *Love's Relativity (2014) *Cosmetology High (2014) *The Stand-in (2014) *Happy Wife Growing Up (2013) *To Advance Toward the Victory (2013) *Love Leo (2013) *Heroes in Sui and Tang Dynasties (2013) *Wen Family's Secret (2013) *Mystery in the Palace (2012) *Wrong Marriage (2012) *Shi Gong Cases (2012) *Heavenly Ghost Catcher (2012) *To Advance Toward the Fires (2012) *Bei Yi Qi De Mi Mi (2011) *Mantis (2011) *All Men Are Brothers (2011) *Drawing Sword (2010) *Flight Attendant Diary (2010) *Life and Death Right Name (2010) *Ice Is the Sleeping Water (2010) *Life and Death Lost Part (2009) *New Fourth Army Woman Soldier (2009) *Red Sorghum (2009) *Gong and Drum Alley (2008) *Seven Days that Shocked the World (2008) *Locking Spring (2008) *Jianghu Brother (2007) *Detective Cheng Xu (2007) *Night Run (2007) *Not Able to Not Having Her (2006) *Love Magic Power (2006) *Dropping, Please Open Cell Phone (2006) *Sky Fire (2005) *Founding Emperor of Ming Dynasty (2005) Películas *Drug War (2013) *The Bullet Vanishes (2012) *The Silent War (2011, cameo) *Chase Our Love (2010) *Kung Fu Dunk (2007) *Cold Wind Town (2005) *Last Time Love You (2005) *Hanoi, Hanoi (2005) Anunicos *JKO *YOGATREE *SHISEIDO Maquillage *OMEIZI *Beauty Shop *Collagen Zhejiang *Pharmaceutical's all gold *Clean-secret washing powder *Great Treasure, pioneer Acne *Longliqi Toilet Water *Run Clean Eye Drops *China Mobile M-Zone *Olay *Wahaha Longjing *Hainan Coconut Palm *Mengniu Milk *Confidence Kitchen *Solar ,advertising light Premios *'2007, Golden Kite International Film Festival:' Best Actress *'2010, BQ Celebrity Score Award:' Best New Actress *'2011, BQ Celebrity Score Award:' Breakthrough Actress *'2011, Sohu Internet TV Festival:' Best New Actress *'2012, Asian Idol Award:' Best New Artist *'2013, Beijing TV Drama Award:' Most Potential Actress Curiosidades *'Educación:' The Central Academy of Drama *'Hobbies:' Bailar, Natación *'Idiomas:' Chino, Ingles. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial de la Agencia *Sina blog *Baidu baike Galería Gan_Ting_Ting.jpg Gan Ting Ting2.jpg Gan Ting Ting3.jpg Gan Ting Ting4.jpg Gan Ting Ting5.jpg Gan Ting Ting6.jpg Gan Ting Ting8.jpg Gan Ting Ting9.jpg Categoría:CActriz